thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Infomercialism
Infomercialism is a series where MikeJ looks at various infomercials and their often ridiculous products. Episodes *Nicer Diner + (December 5th, 2012) *Ab Circle Pro (December 7th, 2012) *Slap Chop (January 6th, 2013) *Smoothie Maker (January 11th, 2013) *Poo Trap (January 27th, 2013) *Tiddy Bear (February 7th, 2013) *Facial Flex (February 18th, 2013) *Kush (February 24th, 2013) *Uro Club (March 3rd, 2013) *Edge of Glory (March 24th, 2013) *Shake Weight (April 2nd, 2013) *Power Grater (April 7th, 2013) *Top Charming (May 8th, 2013) *EZ Cracker (May 12th, 2013) *Grater Plater (June 1st, 2013) *Aspray (June 14th, 2013) *Micro Pedi (June 23rd, 2013) *Comfort Wipe (June 30th, 2013) *Twist 'N Chop (July 7th, 2013) *Toilet Tunes (July 15th, 2013) *Extenze (July 21st, 2013) *Pocket Chair (July 28th, 2013) *Windshield Wonder (August 11th, 2013) *Boyfriend Pillow (August 18th, 2013) *Snuggie (August 25th, 2013) *Mr. Frosty (September 6th, 2013) *Potty Putter (September 15th, 2013) *X-Hose (September 21st, 2013) *Robo Stir (September 29th, 2013) *Shamwow (October 6th, 2013) *Shamwow Revisited (October 12th, 2013) *Super Smart Mop (October 13th, 2013) *Tooth Tunes (October 29th, 2013) *Dr. Dreadful's Zombie Lab (November 3rd, 2013) *Rotato (November 10th, 2013) *Potato Gloves (November 17th, 2013) *Shake Weight Revisited (November 19th, 2013) *Rejuvenique (November 24th, 2013) *Perfect Polly Pet (December 1st, 2013) *Ab Circle Pro Revisited (December 3rd, 2013) *Xbox One (December 5th, 2013) *Gyro Bowl (December 9th, 2013) *Mighty Max Toys (December 10th, 2013) *Slushy Maker (December 12th, 2013) *Secret Circle (December 13th, 2013) *Cami Secret (December 15th, 2013) *Silly Moo (December 17th, 2013) *Gameboy Camera & Printer (December 19th, 2013) *Table Mate (December 21st, 2013) *Fridge Locker (December 23rd, 2013) *Egg Boiler (January 13th, 2014) *Tiddlywinks (January 20th, 2014) *Cordless Jump Rope (February 10th, 2014) *Orbeez Soothing Foot Spa (February 17th, 2014) *Flora Wrestlers (February 23rd, 2014) *Operation (February 24th, 2014) *Gooey Louie (February 25th, 2014) *Hungry Hungry Hippos (February 26th, 2014) *Pop-Up Pirate (February 27th, 2014) *Pass the Pigs (February 28th, 2014) *Zoomies (March 10th, 2014) *Ped Egg (March 16th, 2014) *A Week on Iceland Frozen Food: Day 1 (March 23rd, 2014) *A Week on Iceland Frozen Food: Day 2 (March 24th, 2014) *A Week on Iceland Frozen Food: Day 3 (March 25th, 2014) *A Week on Iceland Frozen Food: Day 4 (March 26th, 2014) *A Week on Iceland Frozen Food: Day 5 (March 27th, 2014) *A Week on Iceland Frozen Food: Day 6 (March 28th, 2014) *A Week on Iceland Frozen Food: Day 7 (March 29th, 2014) *Chessington World of Adventures Resort (April 2nd, 2014) *A Week on a Budget: Days 1-3 (April 8th, 2014) *A Week on a Budget: Days 4-5 (April 10th, 2014) *A Week on a Budget: Days 6-7 (April 11th, 2014) *Pedi Pro Deluxe (April 13th, 2014) *Microwave S'mores Maker (April 23rd, 2014) *Chillow (April 27th, 2014) *A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet (Day 1) (May 2nd, 2014) *A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet (Day 2) (May 3rd, 2014) *A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet (Day 3) (May 4th, 2014) *A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet (Day 4) (May 5th, 2014) *A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet (Day 5) (May 6th, 2014) *A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet (Day 6) (May 7th, 2014) *A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet (Day 7) (May 8th, 2014) *Magic Mesh (May 13th, 2014) *Bacon Bowl (May 18th, 2014) *Robosapien (May 25th, 2014) *Grab-O-Matic (June 1st, 2014) *A Week on the Special K Diet Days 1 & 2 (June 6th, 2014) *A Week on the Special K Diet Days 3 & 4 (June 8th, 2014) *A Week on the Special K Diet Days 5-7 (June 11th, 2014) *Flash Power Mop Rant (June 15th, 2014) *Dino Bite (June 22nd, 2014) *Miracle Hair (July 6th, 2014) *Poo Pourri (July 9th, 2014) *A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 1 (July 10th, 2014) *A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 2 (July 11th, 2014) *A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 3 (July 12th, 2014) *A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 4 (July 13th, 2014) *A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 5 (July 14th, 2014) *A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 6 (July 15th, 2014) *A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 7 (July 16th, 2014) *Tweeze (August 3rd, 2014) *Operation Revisited (August 10th, 2014) *Neckline Slimmer (August 17th, 2014) *A Week on the Baby Food Diet Day 1 (August 24th, 2014) *A Week on the Baby Food Diet Day 2 (August 25th, 2014) *A Week on the Baby Food Diet Day 3 (August 26th, 2014) *A Week on the Baby Food Diet Day 4 (August 27th, 2014) *A Week on the Baby Food Diet Day 5 (August 28th, 2014) *A Week on the Baby Food Diet Day 6 (August 29th, 2014) *A Week on the Baby Food Diet Day 7 (August 30th, 2014) *Waspinator (September 7th, 2014) *Wax Vac (September 15th, 2014) *EZ Comb (September 22nd, 2014) *Doggie Doo (September 29th, 2014) *Crocodile Dentist (October 11th, 2014) *Eggie (October 14th, 2014) *Bacon Bowl Revisited (October 19th, 2014) *GamerSpex (October 26th, 2014) *Halloween Special: Revenge of the Infomercial (October 28th, 2014) *Electronic Ab Solution Pro (November 2nd, 2014) *Wearable Towel (November 9th, 2014) *Potato Express (November 16th, 2014) *Bare Lifts (November 23rd, 2014) *Shower Feet (December 7th, 2014) *Big Top Donut (December 14th, 2014) *RC Helicopter (December 21st, 2014) *I Love Lego: Simpsons House (December 24th, 2014) *I Love Lego: Minecraft and Cats (December 26th, 2014) *I Love Lego: Star Wars and Ghostbusters (December 31st, 2014) *Veggetti (January 11th, 2015) *Stufz (January 18th, 2015) *Banana Slicer (January 25th, 2015) *Happy Hot Dog Man (February 1st, 2015) *Dump Cakes (February 8th, 2015) *Smash (February 15th, 2015) *Dump Dinner Disaster Saga (February 20th, 2015) *ScreamRide (February 27th, 2015) *Ultimate Chopper (March 1st, 2015) *Top 15 Funniest Things at Tring Museum (March 7th, 2015) *Fizz Saver (March 13th, 2015) *Your Ultimate Chopper Recipes (March 15th, 2015) *Is Flora Buttery Better? (March 23rd, 2015) *Jelly Maker (March 30th, 2015) *Why I'm NOT Using the Jelly Maker Wrong (March 31st, 2015) *Diablo Sandwich Toaster (April 5th, 2015) *Wanky Whisk (April 12th, 2015) *MikeJ Wanked His Whisk Too Hard (April 14th, 2015) *Ideal Home Show Goody Bag (April 19th, 2015) *Dump Cakes Week! (April 25th, 2015) *Dump Cakes Week Day 1 (April 26th, 2015) *Dump Cakes Week Day 2 (April 27th, 2015) *Dump Cakes Week Day 3 (April 28th, 2015) *Dump Cakes Week Day 4 (April 29th, 2015) *Dump Cakes Week Day 5 (April 30th, 2015) *Dump Cakes Week Day 6 (May 1st, 2015) *Dump Cakes Week BONUS Day 7 (May 2nd, 2015) *Crash Dummies (May 3rd, 2015) *Slo Mo Crash Dummies Montage (May 7th, 2015) *Nutella Recipe Book (May 10th, 2015) *I Love Lego: Double Decker Couch (May 14th, 2015) *Fantastic Storytelling (May 16th, 2015) *Pie Face (May 18th, 2015) *Pop Chef (May 25th, 2015) *A Week on Ration Packs Day 1 (June 6th, 2015) Links Infomercialism on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Shows Category:TGWTG